forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dove Falconhand
| alt_spelling = | titles = Knight of Myth Drannor | aliases = Riathra of the Blades | nicknames = | home = | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Mielikki, Mystra | languages = | reckoning = | dob = 763 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1487 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Dornal Silverhand, Elué, Mystra | spouses = Florin Falconhand | siblings = | children = Azalar Falconhand | familyrefs = | alignment1e = Chaotic good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic good | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Dove Falconhand, born Ambara Dove Silverhand, was a ranger, Chosen of Mystra, and one of the Seven Sisters, known for her skill at arms. Most folk in the Realms knew her as a member of the Knights of Myth Drannor who was skilled with bow and sword, but who said little. Fellow Harpers knew her as an accomplished singer and harpist, and also knew she had been raising her son, Azalar Falconhand, in Evermeet. Azalar's father (Dove's husband) was Florin Falconhand of the aforementioned Knights. History Dove was one of seven female spellcasters born to the ranger Dornal Silverhand and his wife Elué, known as the Seven Sisters. She took early and eagerly to the life of an adventurer, and as a result could claim to be a sorceress and rogue, though later in life she seldom used such skills, preferring strength at arms. She once pursued the renegade drow Drizzt Do'Urden. Following the dark elf for some time, Dove and her companions wished to determine his purpose and his role in the slaying of two barghest whelps. However, Dove came to the conclusion that Drizzt meant no harm and allowed him to go on without pursuit. Later, she was glad to hear of Drizzt becoming the pupil of Montolio Debrouchee and sent a message praising the "deserving drow". Later, Dove was one of the reasons that Drizzt was denied entrance to Silverymoon on his way to Mithral Hall. Due to the two of them being rangers, and also likely because of her pursuit of him years before, Dove wanted to meet with Drizzt. However, her sister Alustriel Silverhand would not permit it at that time. Dove married Florin Falconhand, a Knight of Myth Drannor, and bore a child, Azalar Falconhand, in Espar, Cormyr. She was pregnant in 1357 DR. She was absent from Shadowdale for this reason. In 1487 DR, Dove died from the wounds inflicted on her by Vattick Tanthul, who also perished. After her death, Dove's soul became part of the Weave, acting as Mystra's messenger alongside her sister Syluné. She still had her own sentience, memories, and individuality, and could manifest as a ghostly apparition. They would sometimes rise up in their spectral forms from altars dedicated to Mystra, to speak for her or impress wizards and clerics alike. Dove could speak and manifest herself through an enchanted pebble that was given by Storm Silverhand to Laeral Silverhand. The three sisters would often merrily chat together (Syluné had her own pebble too), and both Dove and Syluné helped Laeral (acting as her eyes) with her new position as Open Lord of Waterdeep. Possessions Dove commonly used magical +1 full plate armor, a +1 longsword luck blade, boots of elvenkind, a cloak of elvenkind, and an amulet of proof against detection and location, as well as several potions of healing. She was also rumored to wear an invisible dagger and sheath at the back of her neck. Appendix References Category:Rangers Category:Sorcerers Category:Rogues Category:Wizards Category:Harper agents Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Members of the Knights of Myth Drannor Category:Members of the Harpers Category:The Seven Sisters Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Espar Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants